Heavy Rain 2
by Naruhodo-Kun
Summary: It's been some years ever since the Origami Killer is done for, Norman vists Ethan's family, and the news he brings are not so good, Scott Shelby is still Alive! Will Ethan be able to take him out for good this time? Maybe yes, Maybe no, nobody knows! /Rated T For the many deaths, Expect OCs here and there okay, I don't own Heavy Rain too bad/
1. Prologue

**Hello there everyone! This time I'm not gonna write a fanfic for an Anime, but for a Game, and that game is... Heavy Rain! Okay so I am a fan of Heavy Rain, and I'm sorry if some parts of it seem too anime-ish. ;_;**

* * *

It has been 4 whole years after the whole Origami Killer story is over, Ethan married Madison and became a great Architect, and Shaun now has a younger brother, who already is 3 years old.

Madison, who is married to Ethan **(As I already stated) **became a writer, and she wrote a book about her "adventure" with Ethan and Norman and all these guys.

Norman, kept on working for the Police with his Glasses, however, his relationship with Blake, well, it's still the same.

Scot, well it's unknown if he's alive or not, maybe he is, nobody knows.

Lauren, kept moving on in her life, she didn't marry someone, most of the information about her, is unkown.

* * *

"Dad! Dad!" A Young, happy child said while running around.

"Hmmm? What's up, Mark?" Ethan, the father, replied.

"When will we go to the local store?" The kid replied.

"Ah! No! Not the Local Store!" Shaun, his older brother replied, it seems he still has memories of his brother's, Jason's, death.

"Huh? Why not?" Madison, Ethan's wife, replied.

"Shaun still remembers how Jason died..." Ethan replied

"Oh..." Madison replied. _I never knew Ethan had another son... _She thought.

**Ding Dong!**

The bell ringed? Who would it be?

Ethan ran fast to open the door, as if he knew what was going on, while Madison and the kids looked wondering.

As soon as the door opened, a tall, black haired man walked in.

"Hello there" he said.

"Who's that, dad?" Mark asked his father.

"Oh, that's Norman Jayden, he's from the FBI" Ethan replied.

"And what is he doing here?" Shaun was now the one asking.

"Ah, I just passed by for some coffee and stuff, but because I don't want to look like someone you don't know, I decided to bring you some gifts." He said, and he got out of his bag, four boxes, one for Mark, which had a car in it, one of Shaun, with a video game, one of Madison, with a new notebook, and one for Ethan... Wait, nobody knew what Ethan's had, it was huge, it was more like a Jacket, but nobody really knew.

"Wow! So cool!" Mark said. "Thank you mister Norman!"

"Drop the Mister, young one." Norman said.

"Okay!" Mark replied.

"However, I have something to tell you, I didn't come just for the coffee" Norman said.

"And what's that?" Madison said, with a questioning face.

"Scot Shelby..." Norman said, everyone looked at him with silence.

"Is still alive..." Norman continued.

"What?!" Ethan said, everybody else, except Mark, who had no idea, had a very surprised face.

* * *

**Okay so that was Chapter 1, maybe it's kind of weird because I made it in a different style than the one I do in the Crossover Fanfic, I'm just trying that style out.**

**Feel free to review and Blah Blah Blah.**

**Oh and, I don't own Heavy Rain, sadlyyy-**

**Just that "Mark" kid because I really needed Madison and Ethan to have a child lol.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Heeey! I'm back! I'll give it a try for the second (actually first, if you don't include the Prologue) chapter of my fanfic Heavy Rain 2! You know, I don't own Heavy Rain, just some OCs that'll happen to appear.**

* * *

"Norman... What do you mean "He's back"?! We defeated him! He's dead!" Ethan replied, the fear never tried to leave his face.

"The police found some more bodies dead these days... Just as we speak, there's one more victim, drowning to death!" Norman replied.

"We've got to help them, what's the name of the father of the victim?!" Madison asked

"Conner Files," Norman replied

"Let's find him, where does he work or live?!" It was Shaun's turn to act like an old person.

"A Store with Weapons at 3-5 Dienston Street" **(A/N: Whoops I suck at names XD) **Norman replied.

"Then let's go find him!" Shaun said.

"Ehmm, who is this Scott person?" Mark was still wonder.

"Nobody you'll wish to know, son" Came as Ethan's reply.

* * *

The door to the Weapon Store opened, Norman and Ethan got in.

"Excuse me?" Norman asked.

"How can I help you?" The reply was fast, there was no need to wait.

"We heard that your son was kidnapped" Ethan said.

Conner looked down, "My son will die, nobody can help..." was his reply, "Maybe we can, and we will do it, all we need is to team-up with you" Norman said

Conner then, looked up, "Fine, just by one condition..." Ethan and Norman looked at each other, and then back to Conner "And that condition is...?" Ethan asked

"...You will kill that person, and bring my son back, alive, I can give you the weapons you'll need" Conner said.

"We got you, we will do it" Norman said, without asking Ethan, something not usual for the two, "But first, we'll need some information about your son" He brought out some sunglasses, the well known ARI, and wore them, "So, what's his name?" He asked

"Ivan Files" Conner replied, Norman wrote the name on his ARI.

"Age?" Norman asked, again.

"Thirteen" Conner replies, Norman wrote.

"Birthdate?" Norman asks again.

"July 5th" Conner replied again, god it was getting on his nerves.

"All right that's all" Norman took off the ARI.

"We'll do some resarch, and come back tomorrow and see what we found" Ethan said.

"All right, thank you" Conner said, he was secretly VERY annoyed by the two.

* * *

"Ethan... It says that... Scott is dead but..." Norman was very scared now, what was going on?

"But..?" Ethan asked

"But someone is... Indeed the Origami Killer!" Norman answered "Who can it be?"

"What do you mean "Someone is the Origami Killer while Scott is dead" ?!" Madison replied.

"It means that... We'll have to deal with someone we don't know..." Norman said.

* * *

**Baaahhh, short-and-lame, I'm sorry XD**

**Yeah as you can see, some more Own Characters added here.**

**And yeah, Scott is uhh... Dead? What did you expect? Him to be alive?**

**Ha, not like I'll tell who the true person behind all that is.**


End file.
